silhouetteclanfandomcom-20200215-history
OC: Arrowstrike, Aquakit, and Cinderkit
My Three Oc's.jpg|My Three Oc's Arrow, Stormpaw, and ShimmerStorm Silhouette_Animals.jpg|My Three Oc's Silhouette Animals 'ShimmerStorm' Name: Shimmerkit, Shimmerpaw, ShimmerStorm Nickname(s): Shimmer, Shimmah, Shimma, Username: Sarahe1049 Shimmerkit.2.png|Shimmerpaw (Drawn by yours truly) ShimmerKit.png|Shimmerkit (Drawn by the wonderful Moonpaw) ShimmerSmoke.jpg|ShimmerStorm Shimmahpaw.png|Shimmahpaw X3 Imgres.jpg|Shimmerpaw eadf9bb5c95aedf2010a5f5a5be4cc8d.jpg|Shimmerkit River&Shimmer.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by Northie Screen_Shot_2016-08-25_at_6.10.30_PM.png|Kinda Shimmerpaw 45158cb5a1d146f9128407821f24f60b.jpg|ShimmerStorm *Cough* Hollyleaf *Cough* Screen Shot 2016-08-26 at 12.56.54 PM.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by ME Shimmerpaw_looking_Disgruntled.png|ShimmerStorm looking disgruntled Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_12.27.04_PM.png|Cute ShimmerStorm Breezepelt_by_sasu_coffee-d8gzgmf.png|Angry ShimmerStorm (Breezepelt :3) Da476e25d085184b85bc3d24c2cc6e1f-d6fsl35.png|Shimmerpaw (Nightcloud *Coff* Screen_Shot_2016-09-01_at_12.15.13_PM.png|ShimmerStorm blushing (Basically every time a Tom looks at her) SHIMMR.jpg|If Shimmer was an anime girl XD (Thanks Northie) ShimmerpawFunny.jpg|When Shimmerpaw Says Something only she Thinks Is Funny (left to Right: Moonpaw, Northlight, Shimmerpaw) Shimmerpaw101.jpg|Shimmerpaw drawn by me, myself, and I Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: 11 moons Breed: Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan Silhouette Animal: English Springer Spaniel Rank: New Warrior Mentor: (Duskcloud) Current State: Faint scar across forehead. Mate: *Cough* None Crush: Nah, I'd better not tell you. ):3 Traits Sassy- ShimmerStorm is lively, bold, and full of spirit; cheeky. Clever- ShimmerStorm is quick to learn, understand, and "Intelligent" Spunky- ShimmerStorm is courageous and determined. Sarcastic- ShimmerStorm's sarcasm sometimes makes her hard to understand, or take seriously. Quick-tempered- ShimmerStorm is easily "Sparked up," and that makes her an undesirable enemy Loyal- ShimmerStorm is very faithful to her friends, family, and clan. she will die for her comrades. Kin Mother: Tornadostar/ Tornadostorm ("Deceased") Father: Greymoon (Exiled) Sister: Riverpaw (Alive, in SilhoutetteClan) Sister: Twilightkit (Deceased) Brother: Bravekit (Whereabouts Unknown) Half-Brother: Tornpaw (Alive, In SilhouetteClan) Kits: N/A Grandmother: Hurricane (Deceased, in Starclan) Stats Forgivness: 5-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 6-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 8-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: '''8-10 '''Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 9-10 Swimming: 7-10 Jumping (Hight): 10-10 Jumping (Length): 9-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: Silver or the color of Sunset/Sunrise Favorite Prey: Starling or basically any bird (She dislikes eating fat, and most birds have less fat) Favorite Season: Leaf-fall WIP Other Likes: Riverpaw X3, Dewy Mornings, Climbing, Hunting, Eagle salad (don't ask), Other Dislikes: Mud, Thorns/Brambles/Burrs, being told what to do, Friendssssss Darkclaw (AKA Dark) Northlight (AKA North, Northie) Nightsong (AKA Auntie Night) Duskcloud (AKA Dusk) Riverpaw (Aka River) Soulpaw (AKA Soul) Moonpaw (AKA Moon) Silentwing (AKA Silent) Lunarmoon (AKA Lunar, LunarYak, LunarSpoon, etc) Idk who else to add (ask if you want to be added) Physical Characteristics Quick Description: '''a pretty, willowy black smoke she-cat with yellow eyes. Feathering on legs, tail, and belly. Resembles a Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid (long legs, large ears, etc.) '''Alternate Description: Charcoal gray or smoky black colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Full Description: Face/Head: Slender face/muzzle. abnormally large ears. Eyes: A Bright, headlight-like yellow with black, oval-shaped pupils. almond shaped eyes. Fur: silvery underfur with black over-coat. otherwise known as "Black Smoke." Body/Build: Willowy, lithe build. deep chest. Silver feathering on chest and underbelly. Paws/Legs/Claws: neat paws, very long legs, with silver feathering, and "short" but thorn-sharp claws. Tail: long smoky black tail, with silver feathering. Hight: Tall, due to her long legs. Scars: faint scar across her forehead, (actually two combined scars, one from a rouge attacking her, the other from her falling into a river and onto a sharp rock) Ailments: None Theme Songs Fix You - Coldplay Demons - Imagine Dragons Sorry About Your Parents - Icon For Hire Titanium - Cover by Madilyn Bailey Shots (Broiler Remix) - Imagine Dragons Secrets - OneRepublic Miss Independent - kelly Clarkson I'm Coming Home (Part II) - Skylar Grey Quotes :} "I will never make the same mistake twice." ~Shimmerkit "I lost my mother, I lost my father, but I will never lose myself. Starclan is always the light at the end of the tunnel." ~Shimmerpaw "Sometimes, it is easier to tell a small lie, then the whole, blood-stained truth." ~Shimmerpaw "My feelings? oh, don't worry about those, no one else does." ~Shimmerpaw (Totally a Moonpaw quote though) "Of all the lies of heard, 'I love you' is my favorite." ~Shimmerpaw My Second Oc, Arrowpaw!!!! (Bet ya didn't expect that) Name: Arrow, Arrowpaw Nickname(s): Arrow Arrowkit.jpg|le Baby Arrow Arrow Older.jpg|Arrow Variaton (when you can't find any other pics of her) Arrow.jpg|Arrow Angry_Arrowpaw.jpg|Arrow when you don't give her cookies and oj Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: Undetermined Breed: Siamese/Singapura/Birman Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan S'ilhouette Animal': Barn Owl Rank: Kittypet/Rouge (or a KittyRouge), Apprentice Mentor: None Assigned Theme Song: King of Anything - Sara Bareilles Current State: Okay .,. Mate: None Crush: Nope, Nope, Nope. Traits Happy-go-lucky- Alert- Witty- Sarcastic- (But when she's serious, she really means it.) Observant- Curious- Slightly Proud- a Bit "Rushed"- Clear-Headed- Obedient- Snappy- (if you tease her about being a kittypet) Self-Concious- (about her kittypet origins) Mischievous at Times- Holds Herself Responsible- wipp (work in progress people) Kin Mother: Pixy- Small Siamese she-cat with intense blue eyes. Father: Ric- Thick-furred, and dappled tan tom with brown paws and blue-grey eyes. Beautiful siamese siamese cats 18845123 350 303 by starhavenfireheart-d89rwdo.jpg|Pixy Media 84396072.jpg|Ric E5028c3db25c3ef4616b2d4255469a92.jpg|Amber 23_siamese_cat.jpg|Amelia siamese-cats-and-vestibular-disease-563608a4c4799.jpg|Bob blue-mackerel.jpg|Mac Sister: Amber- Cream flame-point she-cat with ice blue eyes Sister: Amelia- Light brown siamese she-cat with darker nose and pale aqua eyes. Brother: Bob- Thick-furred seal brown pointed tom with powder blue eyes. Brother: Mac (Mackerel)- Blue mackerel tabby tom with greenish yellow eyes. Kits: N/A Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 6-10 Battling: 5-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: N/A Belief in the Dark Forest: N/A Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 8-10 Swimming: N/A (she's never tried it) Jumping (Hight): 6-10 Jumping (Length): 6-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The leafy Green of The leaves in the forest. Favorite Prey: Mouse Favorite Season: Leaf-bare, as her coat keeps her warm WIP Other Likes: Chilly days. Mac, Swimming, The Metallic Taste of Blood (she's so twisted), Other Dislikes: "Mean Cats," Friendssssss Mackerel (Mac) Rosepaw (Rosie) Physical Characteristics F'ull Description': Tan/sand colored thick fur. dark brown "stockings" (3/4 up) legs. Sturdy, petite, and compact build. dark brown freckles on face, and dark brown "triangle" under eyes. Rims/backs of ears and dark brown. Dark brown stripe in-between her eyes, with subtle arrow-headed ends (thus her name). Fully dark brown tail. white muzzle, lower chest, and underbelly. Pretty, almond-shaped teal eyes. Small scars around her neck, usually hidden by thick fur. Alternate Description(s): siamese she-cat with ice blue eyes. (*coff* when I can't find pics of what she really looks like.) Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Long neck, normal muzzle. Double-headed arrow stripe in-between her eyes.Ears have dark brown rims/backs. Strong jaw. Eyes: Pretty, almond-shaped Teal eyes. Speckle above eye (Left), Triangle-shaped brown patch under her eye (Centered), with one speckle to the left and right of the "Triangle." Fur: Thick, cream colored fur. white underbelly, muzzle, and lower chest. Body/Build: Petite, Sturdy, and Compact. slightly longer torso than most cats. Paws/Legs/Claws: Dark brown legs, that go up 3/4 of the leg. Regular length legs. neat paws. Blackthorn sharp claws. Tail: Whippy tail, Dark brown from tip to base. Hight: Short. owo Scars: Small scars around her neck, where her collar would have been. usually covered by her thick fur. the very tip of her right ear was torn off. Ailments: Asthma- usually when running long distances, or when she gets really hot. Backstory another wip My Third OC, Snowkit Okay, this is getting kinda predictable Name: Snowkit Nickname(s): Snow, Snowie, Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat (Sexuality Undecided) White-Bengal-Cat-Wallpaper.jpg|Snowkit as a Warrior (Pretend the green eyes are blue) mayumi3.jpg|Snowkit tumblr_mkums3H1q91rmygzzo1_500.jpg|Snowkit and Leopardkit :3 732ce6d44ebc534ed4bba801c666d9b6.jpg|Snowkit as an Appentice 6985544_orig.jpg|Snowkit as a Warrior IMG_1973.jpg|Snowkit with a Butterfly by ME Age: Undertermined Breed: (Most Like) Bengal Clan: SilhouetteClan S'ilhouette Animal': Snow Leopard Rank: Kit Mentor: N/A Theme Song(s): Rihanna - Four Five Seconds ft. Kanye West & Paul McCartnery OneRepublic - I Lived Current State: Unborn XD Mate: N/A Crush: None Traits Energetic- Kind- Sweet- Affectionate- Friendly- Mischievous when Bored- Kin Mother: HollyLeaf Father: Ashpelt Sister: Leopardkit Brother: Oakkit Brother: Thistlekit Kits: N/A Stats Forgivness: 9-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 6-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 10-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: 9-10 Loyalty: 9-10 Climbing: 5-10 Swimming: 6-10 Jumping (Hight): 7-10 Jumping (Length): 7-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The color of Ice, Silver, or White. Favorite Prey: Pigon Favorite Season: Summer or Winter, depends on which day of the week. WIP Other Likes: Other Dislikes: Friends Leopardkit X3 Physical Characteristics Full Description: wip Alternate Description(s): None Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Long neck, largish ears, curvy muzzle. Pink nose. Tabby makings on face. Eyes: Oval shaped eyes with pale aqua pupils. Fur: Silvery grey fur with black/silver leopard-like spots. Silverish black stripe down back/along tail. White chest, underbelly and paws. Body/Build: Petite but slender. Paws/Legs/Claws: Small white paws, with unusually long claws. long legs for a cat her size. Tail: Regular length tail that is dark at the end, and tapers to a blunt tip. Hight: Short but slender. Scars: None